Brie Larvan (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Bug-Eyed Bandit from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Bug-Eyed Bandit. Brie Larvan, nicknamed Bug-Eyed Bandit by Cisco and Ray, is an antagonist in the first season of The Flash and the fourth season of Arrow. She is portrayed by Emily Kinney. Biography Working at Mercury Labs Brie once worked at Mercury Labs, developing robotic bees for agricultural purposes. However, she continued to develop them for military-grade application, leading to Lindsay Kang and Bill Carlisle informing Dr. Tina McGee about this. Dr. McGee then fired her. Getting Revenge Becoming emotionally unstable from being fired, Brie sent her bees to get revenge. She kills Dr. Lindsay Kang by having her bees enter Kang's car through the air condition and sting her to death. After finding out that Kang died from poison usually found in bee stings, the Flash's team later wonders why there were no dead bee's around, as normally bees die after stinging someone. They deduce that there is a meta-human around able to control bees. She later kills Bill Carlyle. Waiting for him at Folston Tech, she sends one of her bees to call her sisters. The bees then kill the Carlyle by entering his body through nose and mouth and stinging him from inside. When Bary arrives, the is attacked by the bees who are just emerging from the corpse. Barry is stung multiple times and goes into cardiac arrest. Cisco manages to jump-start Barry's heart with a defibrillator built into Barry's suit. After being saved Barry returns to Star Labs, unaware that one of the bees has stayed on his suit and remains at Star Labs. While Barry is later at dinner, he is called to an emergency at Star Labs, where Cisco and Caitlin are trying to destroy the bee. Barry arrives and captures the bee in a glass before it can sting Harrison Wells. The team then finds out that the bee is no bee at all, but a bee-robot. The robot has cameras all over the body, allowing it to see all around the room. Realizing that their enemy is no meta-human but a mad scientist, Wells orders Cisco to cross-reference the last known employers from Carlyle and Kang. They find out that both previously worked at Mercury Labs. Visiting Mercury Labs, they are told that the person they search is Larvan. Brie sends her bees to attack Mercury Labs, where the swarm is attacked by Ray Palmer in his A.T.O.M. suit. While Palmer fights the swarm, Barry heads to Brie's headquarter to confront her but Brie reveals that she has a second swarm waiting and sends it to attack Barry. The swarm is stopped by Felicity, who hacks into their controls but Brie attempts to regain controls. While Felicity and Brie battle, which eventually results in Felicity's victory, Ray manages to escape the bees and Brie is apprehended by Barry. She is then handed over to the CCPD and brought to Iron Heights Prison. A Beacon of Hope In prison, Brie hacks into the Iron Heights' computer system and reduces her sentence and is thus released much earlier than intended. During a board meeting of Palmer Tech, one of the board members starts coughing and falls to the ground. A swarm of bees then comes out of his mouth and Brie enters the room, claiming that she needs their full attention. Brie reveals that she has come for the microchip that allowed Felicity to walk again. One of the board members tells her that there is only one functional prototype, the one inside Felicity. Brie then contacts Felicity on her computer and demands the implant, revealing that she took the board hostage. When her patience runs thin, Brie claims that Felicity has ten minutes left before she starts killing board members. While the team suits up to free Felicity and the board members from Brie, they are approached by Curtis Holt who offers to hack the bees to get the team inside the building. However, while on the roof the team is faced by the bees who transform into a human-like suit. While attacking it, Oliver is stung by the thing and due to immense pain is brought back to the Arrowcave. There, Curtis realizes that the bee is inside Oliver and is replicating itself inside him. After this, Brie contacts Felicity again and gives her additional five minutes because the interruption. With Curtis' help, the team is able to disconnect the bees inside Oliver from Brie and thus deactivate them. While entering the board room from a secret elevator, Thea and Felicity are captured by Brie, although the board members escape to safety. She reveals to her captives that she has a tumor in her body and that a surgery to remove it would render her paraplegic, thus her need for the microchip. When she threatens to shoot Thea, Felicity reveals that the blueprints for the chip are on Curtis Holt's PC. After getting the blueprints, she returns to Felicity and reveals that she found out that Felicity was the hacker who brought her to prison. The same moment, the Green Arrow bursts into the room and shoots Brie with a rope arrow, tying her to a nearby column. However, he is then attacked by the bee-man whom he defeats with help from Felicity. During the fight, Brie cuts herself loose and flees. She however returns and shoots Oliver in the chest. Before she can attack everyone else, she is attacked by her own bees which Curtis managed to hack. She is stung multiple times and falls to the ground motionless. The toxin overdose sends her into a coma and she is brought to the hospital. Personality Brie developed robotic bees for development and progress for agricultural uses, however she wanted to use them for military purposes until her colleagues informed her employer Dr. Tina McGee about this which caused Brie to lose her job and made her cold and vengeful and willing to hurt innocent civilians to kill the people who ruined her life. Brie can be described as intelligent, calculating and fiercely confident, she does not take well to betrayal and even when confronted by opponents who are more powerful than she is, like the Flash, she does not back down. Skills *Genius level intellect *Computer specialist *Computer hacker Gallery The Flash BrieUndercover.png|Brie spying on Carlyle CarlyleDeath.png|The bees emerge from Carlyle's body BrieHideout.png|Brie in her hideout Arrow BeeAttacks.png|The Bees isolate Palmer Tech BrieGun.png BrieDefeat2.png Navigation de:Brie Larvan Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis